The Ghastly Feeling
by ruinedshadows
Summary: A fic in which tsundere!Shadow discusses the multiple meanings of the word "Hello" with Sonic over the course of this very confusing, very horrible thing I wrote five years ago. Enjoy. Sonadow/contains pointless OC's/T for Lime/Not finishing.


Welcome to the world of my gloriously horrible fanfiction, written when I was either 10 or 11 years old. Mind you, it's been about five years since then, and I can assure you that I am about a thousand times less completely idiotic as I was then. Still, I give you this fine specimen of horrible fanfiction to enjoy in its mostly-uncensored glory. (The only thing censored is some personal note at the top that would take too long to explain fully, so I left it out.)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In the beginning...<p>

Rated R: for Sex and Swearing.

Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, ect. belong to SEGA, not me. Some information, charecters, and places belong to me. The rest of it either belongs to me or SEGA. Most events and some events mentioned are from me. Everything else is SEGA. Any other possible fictitous things belong to me. Realistic things or true events told by me. Barely anything in this is realistic, but if it is, and you've seen it happen or it's happened to you, well same goes for me.

This story begins in Westopolis, a city very similar to Station Square, but SS was in Japan, and Westopolis was in the US.

This takes place twelve years after the Black Arms invaded Earth/Mobius, the year of 2017, November 18, to be exact.

Sonic is 26, Shadow 29, and the fake Sonic mentioned is 32.

If you're dying to know or anything, Amy is 23, Tails is 19, Knuckles is 27, Rouge is 28, and Blaze, uh, well, she's just really old, okay? Don't wanna hurt her feelings or anything...

A black-and-red hedgehog is in his humble apartment, listening to "I Am" by Crush 40 on his headsets.

Mumbling to himself at his kitchen table for enjoyment, the lyrics came from his mouth.

"I see and feel the evil, black writings on the wall, Unleash a million faces, and one by one they fall. Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero, I am all, I am all, I am..." He sung the song to himself in his already quiet deep voice, and then the doorbell rang.

The hedgehog walked casually over to the door, putting his headsets down and turning them off before opening the door to an unexpected guest.

"Hey, Shadow! What's up?" A blue hedgehog greetted the black one by a name, Shadow.

"Sonic? I haven't seen you since Black Doom nearly destroyed the city! But, how did you find me? I thought you were at Knuckles' place on Angel Island." Shadow replied naming this hedgehog Sonic.

"Well, y'know me! Droppin' in t' say hello!" Sonic told him.

Shadow blushed, and closed the door as the blue one walked in.

Shadow knew what, "Dropped in to say hello" meant.

He just wondered if Sonic knew what it meant, too...

"Hey, Sonic, did you mean the, 'hi' hello, or the, OTHER hello..." Shadow questioned Sonic eager to know the answer to his question.

Sonic hummed as he walked in, his hand in the pockets of his Winter coat.

"Sonic... do even know what the other one is...?" Shadow continued to ask him.

"Well, which one do you think I mean?" Sonic turned around to face Shadow and gave him a seductive wink.

Shadow was shocked, yet just kept his mouth shut and stared on Sonic, blushing even brighter to the hedgehog.

_GAY? SONIC? TO A GUY LIKE ME? I hope he doesn't realise what he's talking about!_ Shadow cautously thought to himself.

Sonic meant the other hello.

"Mind if I crash here tonight? Knux kicked me out. Tails only had one bedroom. Didn't even bother trying Amy before the little pervert tried somethin' gruesome this time. Rouge, she's almost Amy's little clone these days. Blaze, forget about it! And that left me with you. So I got you to let me in, and that was that. I got no luggage, so be happy. I know you got a nice suite here, and definatly had a guest bedroom, or atleast a queen bed. So, I'd be set!" Sonic told Shadow later on at the dinner table.

Shadow sighed with relief.

"Great. You're not gay. That solves everything. Can't belive I thought you really meant that!" Shadow told Sonic.

The black hedgehog took a bite of his speghetti.

Sonic twisted the fork around in the speghetti.

"Oh, but Shadow... how can you be sure that I just said that to make you let me in... what if I really meant it..." Sonic seductively stared into Shadow's crimson eyes before stuffing the fork into his mouth.

Shadow was stunned.

And then their was the grin of Sonic's.

And then their was the uncanny snear of Shadow's.

That night, they slept in the same bed.

Sonic giggled from underneith the covers.

Seen from atop the covers was ruffling.

Faintly, the sound of giggles from Sonic could be heard, then Shadow's cries and moans, but then they were from Sonic.

No one could hear, but I guess sex was the only thing that Shadow hadn't done in his whole life.

Bu then, Sonic stuck head up from the covers, followed by Shadow.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow panted to catch his breath, smiling in joyment with Sonic.

"Yes, yes, I am. But not anymore. Sonic, I think I love you. A lot." Shadow told the blue hedgehog aside him.

Sonic smirked.

They went back under the covers, and returned to their evening's main event.

Eventually, they fell asleep from underneith the covers.

Sonic woke up first in the morning.

He got out of the bed, and walked over to the kitchen.

He moaned in joy.

"Shadow... I knew exactly what I was talking about yesterday. And just to FYI, I can read your thoughts. But, I'll let you know, I'm not Sonic. I've held him captive." The fake Sonic grinned.

Shadow awoke from the phone ringing.

The black hedgehog raced over to the phone to pick it up.

"SHADOW! Thank heavens I found you! Listen carefully, Knuckles nor Tails nor Amy nor Rouge nor Blaze believed me on this one, but they'res a pervert out there that looks like me! Tell me, is he in your house right now?" The real Sonic's voice came from the other end of the line in a panicked voice, that was indeed that of Sonic's.

Sonic's voice was highish, and traveled from one word to another at different paces as if he were always in a hurry.

"Sonic? But, you're-AH! I see! That's an imposter who tried to gain my trust last night by taking my virginty!" Shadow told himself over to the real Sonic.

"He had sex with you? THAT'S how much of a pervert the damn guy is? Man, he must be desprate!" Real-Sonic replied.

"If that was you, I want to tell you, would you?" Shadow made conversation.

"Well, not to gain trust, but if I were in his position, probably, yeah. I mean, Shad, you're a hot, sexy, bitch. Even if it is gay, I would've. If I had to chance, I mean..."

Shadow didn't seem to mind that Sonic was admiting he was gay like the imposter had.

"Well, why'd ya call, anyhoo?"

"Listen up, bud, I need your help. That pervert has me in an underground containment center downtown in the sewers. I need you to get me out from sector B, hallway 4. I'm in the clearing of a pile of debris and gaurd robots. Get me out, and I'll do whatever you want me to do for a day. Even if it's perverted and gay, I'm up for it. I just need my own tail saved once in a while, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Shadow hung up.

Sonic closed his flip cellphone.

They both smirked.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
